A Garota que Tinha Asas
by Dunkleblume
Summary: O vento entrava pela janela soprando forte, mas não forte o suficiente para abafar os gritos que vinham de dentro do quarto.


A Garota que Tinha Asas

O vento entrava pela janela soprando forte, mas não forte o suficiente para abafar os gritos que vinham de dentro do quarto. Horas incontáveis já haviam se passado desde que ela trancafiara-se lá dentro e nada fora capaz de fazê-la mudar de idéia. Nada mudara desde que Monica decidira morrer.

Ela era uma garota forte, ela sabia disso. Mesmo que ela já houvesse feito coisas incríveis, mesmo que ela já tivesse aguentado 23 anos de sofrimento, mesmo que ainda precisassem dela ali, Monica não queria mais ser o que chamavam de anjo... Não queria mais acordar quase todas as madrugadas com o som insistente do telefone chamando-a para mais horas intermináveis de conversas melancólicas com pessoas que ela mal conhecia e que faziam com que ela parecesse apenas mais uma fraca qualquer... Não queria mais ajudar ninguém quando ela mesma implorava por ajuda. Não queria mais sentir-se responsável por ninguém.

O sangue escorria por seus braços e manchava o piso branco. Ela ainda gritava, porém já não ouvia os próprios gritos. Estava perdida entra suas lembranças, implorando loucamente para que tudo acabasse logo. As feridas em seus pulsos estavam abertas e doíam, mas não tanto quanto as feridas dentro dela.

Monica encostou-se em uma das paredes brancas e gélidas, já que suas pernas não suportavam mais seu peso morto. Foi escorregando lentamente até estar jogada no chão, as lágrimas queimando seus olhos e deixando um horrível gosto de passado na boca.

Olhando para seus pulsos abertos, ela lembrou-se da noite há 10 anos atrás, em que estava exatamente daquele jeito, jogada no chão com os pulsos abertos, sentindo aquela mesma dor... mas naquela noite as dores dentro dela foram embora junto com o sangue que manchava aquele mesmo chão branco. Daquela vez ela conseguiu abrir os olhos e não desistir de tentar, não desistir de viver. Dessa vez era diferente... Dessa vez ela não queria abrir os olhos nunca mais. Ela não queria voltar a ser responsável por pessoas, não queria mais chorar em silêncio por não poder mostrar suas fraquezas, não queria mais tentar ser perfeita... Não aguentava mais ser uma pessoa tão sozinha... tão vazia.

O pior era lembra-se de todas as pessoas que ela ajudou e saber que nem lembravam-se mais do seu nome. Ela não era uma profissional, todos sabiam disso. Era apenas uma garota em que todos jogavam seus pesos pois sabiam que ela saberia como aguentar. O problema era que daquela vez o peso foi maior do que ela suportaria e fez com que todos os outros caíssem em cima dela, deixando-a no chão... sem nem querer levantar-se.

Aquele rapaz era legal. Pelo menos isso ela podia reconhecer. Ele não merecia estar passando por todo aquele sofrimento, ele não merecia ter-se apaixonado por ela. Monica também não merecia estar apaixonada por ele, já que esse amor faria apenas com que sofressem cada dia mais. Eles não podiam ficar juntos... não por falta de sentimento, mas sim por falta de condições de estarem próximos. Eles viviam em áreas opostas do país, isso colocava uma distancia cada vez maior entre os dois. Ambos já haviam sofrido tanto que já havia tornado-se impossível viverem separados...Por isso, Monica não queria ser responsável pelo sofrimento de alguém tão especial.

Os minutos passavam lentamente como se quisessem torturá-la. Ela não parava de se perguntar porque nem os ultimos momentos passavam depressa para deixá-la finalmente livre... Ela se perguntava se ele se lembraria dela no futuro... perguntava-se se ela não houvera sido enganada todo esse tempo.

Os sentimentos dela misturavam-se, deixando-a ainda mais desesperada. Pensar nele fazia-lhe bem, fazia com que ela não quisesse mais desistir... Dava a ela estranhas forças, das quais ela lutava para se livrar.

"Não, Monica... se você continuar, sabe o que vai acontecer..." - era tudo que ela conseguia pensar. Mesmo que ela mudasse de idéia, já era tarde demais. Ela já estava morta. Estava morta desde aquela noite há 10 anos, quando ela viu o próprio sangue correndo livre e manchando suas roupas de vermelho... Não havia mais volta. Não havia mais solução. Ela estava sozinha no meio da multidão e isso não ia passar... aquela dor jamais iria embora para que ela pudesse vivem em paz... então para quê ela viveria?

Finalmente o mundo começou a ficar mais escuro pra ela. Cada lembrança, cada sentimento tomou conta dela, deixando-a levemente tonto enquanto a migalha de vida que ainda havia nela desaparecia devagar. Monica fechou os olhos... não queria ver o fim chegando.

-Eu perdi... - foi o que ela sussurrou ao ver a si mesma partir.

Uma última lembrança tomou conta dela. A face dele. Os olhos dele. O sorriso dele. A voz dele. Ela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Não conseguiu deixar de sentir-se bem.

-Eu te amo... sinto muito... - uma última lágrima brilhante saltou de seus olhos.

O mundo ficou negro e alma dela já não estava mais ali, deixando apenas o sangue no chão, as feridas abertas e aquele doce sorriso meigo nos lábios.

O vento ainda soprava lá fora, mas agora não haviam mais gritos para serem abafados. Havia apenas a lembrança de uma jovem garota que havia sido o que chamariam de anjo, que há alguns anos atrás sentava-se em frente àquela janela observando calmamente a pesada cortina amarela balançando com o vento.


End file.
